Kiss of death
by TheSaltyWatermelon
Summary: Parties and alcohol brought them together. Kagami tought it'd be just an one-night-relationship, but they end up meeting again and again. Slowly they start to realize that they have feelings for each other. But will it really work out when Kuroko has to keep his job as a secret - what would Kagami say if he knew that he kills people for his living?
1. Prologue

A deep silence had fallen upon a dark, such a spacious room. Blood splattered everywhere. Just a one man standing. Just a one man alive. Tens of bodies around him. Dead bodies.

Warm blood was dripping down by two pale cheeks. The look in his blue eyes was all emotionless. He didn't feel a thing even if he had just killed, taken fifteen lives.

He didn't feel anything. He didn't even know if he was alive.

He didn't enjoy doing this. He didn't hate doing this. It didn't mean anything to him. It was just a way he was used to live. It was his way to get some money to live.


	2. Chapter 1

Light blue eyes stard deep inside the soul from the mirror. Kuroko had stood there for minutes, just staring at himself.

A sender body had been covered with a suit, and an icy blue tie brought some color to his outfit. It's shade matched perfectly with hs big eyes and a combed, azure hair. Wild strands were put placed with a small amount of hairspray so the wind couldn't mess up his hair.

He looked at the clock on his wall quickly, before he turned his back to his reflection.

18:19, 5th of August. He had to go now.

Tetsuya took his small black bag with him before he left his apartment. The bag contained some stuff he'd need tonight - a comb, a small bottle of water, a mirror, and the last but not least, a small gun, loaded gun.

He'd need it tonight more than anything else he was carrying with himself.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

"Parties tonight at Mikage Kurosaki's mansion, 19:00 - 01:30. You'll go there, and when you see this man alone somewhere, kill him" a middle aged man had said and handed a picture of that famous millionaire. Kurosaki was old, maybe in his late fifties, he had a very short black hair. You could almost see his skin glowing under his thin hair. Once he had seen that picture, bluenette would remember man's face. He was good at remembering faces.

"Fine. I'll give you reports tomorrow or a day after if doing them takes too much time"

"Okay. Do your best, Kuroko."

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Once you entered the wooden doors of big, expensive-looking mansion, a big hall opened in front of you. There was many women and men wearing their best clothes just hanging around, dancing and talking. The air was a full mess of talking people's words and the melody of the music that played on the background. It made the atmosphere feel light.

Dim lights lightened up the room. Everywhere was a bit gloomy. Still you could see everyone's face perfectly.

Tetsuya searched the face he had seen in the picture with his gaze, as he slowly walked towards the buffet tables - there was so many different snacks to eat on the go and tens of bowls made of glass were full of punch. Every bowl's insides were the different color - there were blue, red, pink, green and clear drinks to enjoy as a refreshment. Icecubes in the drinks sparkled like a small diamonds.

There was just too much people. Tetsuya needed something to drink, so he could take it easy for a while and maybe even enjoy the atmosphere. It has been a years since he had been in parties last time. He was about 15 when he went to the disco that had been put up by the student council. He lost his first kiss there for one girl he had known for some years. Yet he didn't like her. He didn't like the idea who he had lost it to.

After that night he had ignored that girl completely. After that he just wasn't able to even talk to her - maybe he was just so shocked. Who knows.

Tetsuya got himself a glass full of deep red drink. Some ice cubes floated on its surface. He took a small gulp of it, letting its taste fill his mouth.

The sparkling of it tickled his mouth's insides. The taste reminded him of something familiar. It brought some memories from his past into his mind. This taste reminded him of how he had hurt his knee when he fell down after riding the bike for the first time. He ran crying to his grandmother, and she gave his grandson some "magical juice that would heal his wounds and take the pain away" that tasted a bit like this. He believed his granny's words back then, and it actually helped. It was his faith that made the pain go away.

Kuroko woke up from his memories as a big palm was laid on his shoulder. He flinched quickly as he turned to a man that was standing behind him, a man that this hand on his shoulder belonged to. He was a tall, clearly muscular man with a red hair with some black in it. His facial features were very pleasing, Tetsuya could have looked at him for a bit longer than a minute and still not feel stupid. The small smile on his lips was beautiful.

...But what was wrong with his eyebrows...?

"Hello, young man... How long have you been here already? Could you recommend me something to drink? he asked some questions with his strong, but soft voice.

"That one was good" Tetsuya answered immediately, pointing the bowl full of red drink with his finger. Answer just made the smile on redhead's face widen.

"Ah, thank you!" he smiled, revealing his white, perfect teeth.

Just as bluenette was about to turn away and walk into the crowd, to run away from the other he felt again a palm on his shoulder. He didn't let him escape.

"Are you having fun here...?" he asked leaning in to the smaller one. He was so much longer than him. He left his question in a halfway, requesting the other to end it with his own name.

"Tetsuya Kuroko" he answered without even thinking it. "I just came, but I think I'm leaving soon already. There's nothing to do here. I don't know anyone here, and I got some better stuff to do at home" he continued with a straight face.

"I could be with you, Kuroko" the man offered, still smiling. "Taiga Kagami, nice to meet you" he finally introduced himself while he straightened his back, rising again to his whole length. His head was reaching the skies.

Tetsuya pressed his lips together tightly, thinking about the other's words inside his head. What he should do? Saying no would be unfriendly, but going with him would take his attention away from Kurosaki, and he would fail his mission.

"...Okay. But I still have to go soon" he agreed after some silent seconds.

"Good thing, Kuroko!" Kagami smiled showing his glowing teeth as he started to drag the bluenette away from the tables. He had gotten someone to be with tonight.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

After three hours Tetsuya was still hanging around with Taiga. They sat on the deep red sofas that were placed a bit father away from the hall filled with a strong beat of music and conversations. They sat together, drank, talked about the weather, neighbor's dogs, politics, sexuality and sex - alcohol had them both became a bit more opened than usually. They had a good time together. They felt like they could talk about anything without looking stupid in the other's eyes.

Even Kuroko was laughing and smiling from the bottom of his heart. It's been years since he had last done it. He felt happy. He had fun - of course alcohol had an effect on it.

Kagami drank his glass empty, before he placed it on a small wooden table that stood next to the soft sofa. He looked at the clock that decorated his wrist before he raised his eyes to Kuroko's face.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

01:17

"It's getting late. Shall we go already?" he asked smiling as he stood up. Taiga straightened his hands towards the other, helping him to get up. He seemed to be totally drunk.

The music wasn't anymore as loud as it used to be. The hall seemed to be a lot spacier as the people had left and gone home already.

And Kuroko had forgotten his mission completely. After Kagami had picked him up from the tables he hadn't given a thought to his job.

"Alright..." he muttered silently, before he drank the last drops of alcohol for tonight.

The lights of the Tokio glowed beautifully as they walked together outside. A gentle, cold wind played with their hair. Their bodies headed for the nearest tax stop.

"Oi, Kuroko... You know... I live near this place... So... You could come to my place for the night... if you want to..." Kagami finally said something that had been on his mind for a while now. He got just a small nod for an answer, as Tetsuya smiled to him with a small blush on his cheeks, caused by both alcohol and the cold wind pinching his cheeks.

"It'd be nice."

ooooooooooooooooooooo

After fourteen minutes of waiting they finally got a tax. Kagami offered a dift to his place. It took twenty three minutes until they had arrived to his apartment. A block of flats was painted white and the Windows were giant. Outside was some beautiful lights so everything wouldn't be pitch black. This place was clearly an expensive to live in.

Kagami lead them to the sixth floor. He picked his keys from his pockets, and opened the door, letting them in. He immediately turned the lights on. Everything was clean and luxurious. Kitchen was full of new machines and materials. TV was big and thin - expensive.

How could someone live like this? Taiga had to have a great job with a good salary.

Redhead stripped his suit quickly, took the tie from his neck, but let the white shirt on him. He undoubtedly didn't like wearing anything like that.

"Are you hungry? I could make you some food!" he said after walking to the kitchen. "I'm actually a good cook" he laughed silently with a blurred voice.

oooooooooooooooooooo

After an hour they finally had eaten a good meal. It had been long since Tetsuya had eaten anything that tasted so damn good. He actually loved the way Kagami had done his rice, chicken and a miso-soup. Seasoning was perfect.

"You can go to my bedroom already. You have to sleep in my bed with me. I don't have a futon for guests. I hope it's okay" the redhead said as he stood up, starting to collect the dishes from the table already.

"It's fine. Thank you for the food" Kuroko thanked before getting up. Without saying anything he walked to the dark bedroom. He turned on the lights, letting the light touch the big bed made for two, covered with a crimson blanket.

Kuroko slowly stripped his clothes - except his underwear - and placed them on a chair left next to the bed.

He hid under the blanket half naked, closing his eyes. The fiber of the sheets was full of Kagami's scent. He filled his lungs with that scent as he turnd on his side. Eyelids felt so heavy. He finally understood how tired he was.

Minutes passed as he started to fall asleep. Kagami finally came in and turned the lights back off. Tetsuya could feel how the other laid on the bed next to him, but he was just too tired to react on it any way.

He felt so relaxed. He'd have the whole night to sleep and rest

Or so he thought.


	3. Chapter 2

Just some minutes after Kuroko had fallen completely asleep he woke up when he felt how two strong hands wrapped around his slim body from behind. Undoubtedly they were Kagami's. So warm and strong. He decided to ignore them, act like he was still sleeping

But the redhead tought otherwise. He had no thoughts to leave this here.

Soft lips found their way to smaller one's earlobe. They touched the skin gently, and suddenly white teeth bit the earlobe's skin softly. Very soon the other hand started to slide slowly downwards. Fingers inched to Tetsuya's lower abs.

" ...What are you doing?" Kuroko asked suddenly, still some sleepiness in his voice.

"...Let me fuck you" Kagami whispered voice dripping pure desire.

Those words woke him up completely.

"What are you talking about? Let me sleep" he murmured eyelids still closed. But Kagami didn't take those words in. His fingertips kept touching Tetsuya's skin softly.

He begged and begged for minutes.

"Please... Give me even a blowjob... I let you sleep if you do it..." he requested. "...No one has touched me in weeks... I'm so horny... I want it so bad.. I need it... I need you..."

After some time Kuroko finally agreed. He knew it was the only way he could sleep. Sleep this dizzy feeling away.

"Fine..." he sighed silently. His heart beated fast. He felt nervous.

Kagami laid immediately on his back, and let his finger lower his boxers slowly.

"Please... Suck it..." he kept on begging while Kuroko slowly sneaked downwards, to his crotch. Blue eyes reached Taiga's manhood, big manhood soon. He was already hard.

Seeing it made him realize something. He couldn't back off anymore from this. He would give his life's first, - and hopefully the last blowjob - to this guy. He would please other man.

Heart racing in the chest so fast, he finally placed his soft lips on Kagami's dick's head, leading the penis slowly deeper inside his mouth. It tasted and felt weird. Kuroko himself didn't enjoy the feeling much, - the taste was almost disgusting and he couldn't breathe well - but Taiga probably loved it. His breathing was fast and loud, and it made him moan silently.

"More...! Harder..." he panted quickly as the hands squeezed the blanket under him tightly. A slight blush decorated his cheeks.

Tetsuya let the other sink deeper inside his mouth, so deep as he could, before it would make him throw up. Right hand's fingers found their way to the bottom of Kagami's manhood, twisting around it tightly.

This was the first time when Tetsuya was hearing someone's enjoying sounds. Even if that someone was another man, he liked hearing them. He was able to make someone to feel good, he was useful.

He sucked the hard cock second by second even harder, jerking him off at the same time with his hand. Kagami just kept on moaning, breathing heavily, really enjoying this.

But soon his body couldn't just stand anymore. The pleasure was understandable. It drove him to the edge of a powerful orgasm, making him come.

"Kuroko-!" he cried out loud.

Kuroko pulled his head off quickly, trying to avoid the other's sperm, but it smudged the skin of his face.

"...Now, let me sleep" he sniffed silently as he once again hid under the blankets, this time heart beating like a crazy, face covered in cum. He heard how Taiga just couldn't calm his breathing down.

"Kuroko... Good night..." he finally sighed, tiredly, as he turned his back to the blue haired one, falling asleep in a minute.

oooooooooooooooooooo

After many hours of deep sleep Kuroko finally woke up when his phone received a message. The sound was so horrible that he just threw his phone on the floor so it's parts separated, and it muted completely. His head was hurting, and he was feeling very weak.

After moments of thinking he remembered few things from yesterday. He failed to kill the man his boss had told to kill. He drank way too much. He walked to Kagami's apartment. He gave a blowjob to the man.

Oh God, why?  
Why did he do such a thing?

What was he even thinking!?

Tetsuya looked over his shoulder slowly. Kagami laid still there. And his own face was still covered in dried cum.

He had to get away, had to get away and wash his face, as soon as possible.

"Yesterday was the last time I drank" he whispered silently, promising to himself, while he pulled his clothes on.


	4. Chapter 3

After escaping from Kagami's apartment Kuroko was just walking along the streets, head aching, feeling not-so-okay. He really had a horrible hangover. Why did he even drink so much? Alcohol tastes bad.

Maybe it was because of that red-haired man. He wanted to have fun with him.

Whatever his reason was, because of being drunk he had failed his mission. And now he had to tell about it to his boss, face to face. He knew that it wouldn't go well. He was totally scared, feeling anxious.

Cars drove by and all the people in the streets ignored him completely. Well, its not usual that some stranger comes to talk to you about the last week or one's love life. Especially when you smell like alcohol and look like you've just gotten up from a grave

All of sudden a familiar voice called his name, as happily as usual. When Tetsuya turned around, he saw a friend of his running towards him. Blonde man, his friend, Ryota Kise.

Breathing a bit heavily than usually he placed his both hands on smaller one's shoulders, looking deep into those blue eyes. Such a wide smile decorated his lips.

"Kurokocchi...! Kurokocchi! Guess what!? Guess what!?" he asked with a reply, sounding like a broken disk. But before Kuroko even managed to reply, he was already answering himself.

"He finally asked me out! We're finally dating officially!" blonde said very excitedly. It was more than easy to see all that happiness in his eyes. Kise had totally been waiting for this to happen for a bit longer than a week or a month.

Normally even the friend, who that kind of stuff was told to, would be very excited for his friend, but Kuroko isn't that kind of a guy. Of course he was happy, but not enough to show it.

"Who is it this time?" he just asked calmly, hinting with his words on all those part-time-girlfriends Kise had had since he had started modeling and became popular among young girls

Ryota snorted silently, purely annoyed as his hands left the other's shoulders.

"You know... Well of course you know him... Um... Well... You remember that one guy from my class when we were still in middle school...? You were with him in the same club at some point... Aomine Daiki" he mumbled with a slight blush covering his cheeks

Well of course Tetsuya knew him. They were such a good friends at some point, but then something happened and they couldn't get along at all anymore.

"Aomine-kun? Well that's great. I wish luck for you guys. Hopefully he can take a good care of you" Kuroko said with a totally straight face, not showing any emotions.

It didn't surprise him at all that Kise was dating some other guy instead of a girl. Somehow it was obvious. Ryota had actually never been that kind of a guy who would have seemed totally straight.

Well, the gender doesn't matter as long as the relationship works.

"Of course he will! Aominecchi is so sweet and perfect! Even if he's sometimes a bit cold... I still love him so much! His look always makes my heart melt and his voice makes me feel totally weak..." he kept on telling, pure love dripping in his voice.

Is that how love feels like?

"I'm actually on my way to his place. Are you going this way? Want to walk with me?" blonde asked, smiling.

"I'm sorry. I'm turning to left here. I have some work stuff to do and I'm in a hurry, so..." Tetsuya answered quickly.

Kise's eyebrows turned slightly upwards as he said goodbye and continued to walk straight as the other turned to a smaller street.

ooooooooooooooooooo

After entering a big building, made of tiles, Kuroko found his way to his boss' office. Almost two meters tall man, dark haired man in his early fifties sat in his chair. Man raised his eyes to Tetsuya as he heard the door open.

"Well, how did it go? Do you have the reports?" the man asked with a low voice

Tetsuya closed the door behind him, keeping his gaze lowered. He couldn't get the words out of his mouth in a while that felt like an eternity. His heart raced like a crazy.

"...I failed..." he finally said, silently, stressed.

The man slowly rose up from his chair, taking a few steps towards the other.

"Excuse me? I bet I heard something wrong" he said so calmly and slowly that it was damn distressing.

"..I didn't... kill him. My target is still alive" he replied even more silently.

Not even a second did pass after those words before the longer man punched him into his face with a fist, making Tetsuya to fall down on the floor.

"What!? Why the hell did you let him live!? You useless piece of shit! When I tell you to do something, you do it, even if it costs your own life!" the boss shouted so loudly it almost hurt his ears.

"I'm sorry. I just... I drank too much. I swear that it won't happen again" he promised. The man answered with a few kicks into Tetsuya's stomach.

"You bastard! Just a simple fucking sorry isn't enough! Even taking your life instead wouldn't be enough! You'll pay for this! When you get back home you wish you'd never betrayed me! You'll never drink again! Next time I'll really kill you!" he kept on shouting.

Kuroko couldn't do anything but listen and take all that pain. And wish that it would be over soon.


	5. Chapter 4

After gotten beaten by his boss, after hours and hours of unbearable pain, after thousand kicks Kuroko finally was able to leave. He slowly walked towards his house, face covered in bruises and two or three small scraches. His whole body was full of bruises, full of pain. It was close that he even wouldn't been able to walk. However, every step was still unbeliavably painful.

It was already late night. Everything around him was dark, dyed in thousand shades of gray, black and dark blue. Air felt so cold on his skin, almost freezing.

Clouds hid all stars behind them, not letting thm to shine. In the halfway home it started to rain, hard.

Waterdrops wet his hair, his skin, his clothes as he slowly walked on the street, alone. After a while the pain became so unstandable that he just had to sit down even tough he knew that he would get a fever. He just couldn't walk.

He sat down on a bench, closing his eyes slowly. He heard his own heartbeat too clearly in his ears. The voice was so loud that it almost covered the sound of waterdrops hitting the cold ground.

Kuroko touched his other cheek gently, feeling its hotness with his soft fingertips. He didn't know what to think, what to feel. Everything felt so meaningless, empty. He didn't know what to do with life anymore. Even if he was able to keep his job, he felt like he had lost eveerything.

Or maybe he hadn't ever had anything, and now finally realized it?

No family, no friends (except Kise) who to spend his time with, no love.

Isn't that pretty much nothing?

Maybe he should just give up on everything and kill himself instead of those guys who his boss always told him to kill? Those good guys with wives and children? Those guys who had never done anything bad.

It probably would be better. No one would even realize his dissappearence.

All of sudden the rain stopped. Tetsuya rose his face to the sky to see if all those stars were now there, able to be seen, shining their light on this dark world full of shadows. He opened his eyelids slowly.

Stars. So much stars.

But those stars weren't in the sky. They were painted on the inner side of an umbrella.

"...Are you okay?" A strong voice asked suddenly.

Kuroko knew that voice. He had heard it before, and not so long time before.

Kagami. Taiga Kagami.

"I'm fine" he replied quickly as he stood up, without looking at the man even once.

He had to get away without letting Taiga to recognize him. If the other noticed that he was the guy from the party, the guy who had given him a blowjob... Well, who knows what would happen. But it would be embarassing enough to make him take his own life.

Tetsuya tried to start walking away, but his legs resisted. His own leags betrayed him. He fell, but just a second before his body could have hit the ground, Kagami grabbed him, pulled him close to himself, letting the umbrella to fall on the wet ground.

And the rain continued.

"You're fine? You really think that I believe that kind of bullshit?" He asked with a small grin on his lips

Kuroko tried to keep his face turned away as his heart raced fast. He just wanted to get vack home and sleep everything away.

Taiga helped the other to sit back on the wet bench

"….Hey... Aren't you Kuroko?" he finally asked making Tetsuya's heart to skip one beat. "I-I'm really sorry that I forced you to do something like that, but... I really was drunk and... horny... Please forgive me" he apologized with and awkward, short laugh.

Tetsuya just sat there, face towards the ground. He just wanted to get somewhere where would be warm and dry. He wanted to get home. He would get a fever if he had to sit in the rain for even a few more minutes.

"...You must be cold. Would you like to come to my place...? I could offer some tea to you. And dry clothes" the redhead offered quickly, getting just a cold glance for an answer.

It just made Taiga laugh silently.

"Don't worry. I won't do anything like that this time. I'm all sober" he said still smiling.

Kuroko kept his mouth shut, not saying anything to other. Taiga sighed deeply as he quickly, but gently, took the other to his arms.

"What are you doing? Put me down!" Kuroko commanded, but anyway he wrapped his arms around the red haired man's neck, trying to hold on. He didn't want to fall down.

"You will catch a cold if you don't get anything dry to wear. Trust me, I won't do anything like that to you again. I just want to help"

Kuroko resisted a bit at first, but after meeting such a loyal look in Taiga's eyes he finally agreed. The other smirked as he started to walk again towards his apartment without his umbrella. Waterdrops fell on him, his clothes and hair, making him feel a bit cold. But he still tried to keep the bluenette close to himself, just to keep him warm.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kagami laid the smaller one on his couch as gently as he could. Kuroko kept his gaze away from Taiga.

"You should take those clothes off. If you sleep with that wet clothes, you'll probably get sick" Kagami said, while taking his own shirt off. He left it laying on the table.

Almost half naked he stared the other one, with a slight smile on his lips. He really had an unbeliavably good body. Everyone would probably fuck with him if they had a chance.

As Tetsuya realized what he was actually thinking, he quickly turned his face away, some blush on his cheeks. He grabbed his shirt with both hands and pulled it off, letting the other one to see his slender, unprotected upper body, full of bruises and tiny wounds form earlier.

Redhead couldn't help but stare. Those bruises on such a soft-looking skin weren't beautiful. They seemed to be painful.

Who had done something like that to him?

"Strip also your pants. I'm sure they're not very comfortable to wear at the momen" he said while his heart beated a bit faster than usually. "I'll get you something to wear" he mumbled as he turned his back to the smaller one, disappearing to his bedroom.

Tetsuya slowly took off his cold pants, also his boxer shorts. Now he was sitting there, all naked, hair still dripping some water in someone's apartment. Someone's who he had met just some time ago, who he didn't even actually know, who he had given a blowjob while being drunk.

Just thinking avout it made him feel very uncomfortable. Heart tried to force its way out of the chest. Small hands tried to protect his crotch from the furniture's looks.

Taiga returned soon from his bedroom, carrying a white t-shirt and a towel in his hands. As his eyes met the bluenette's naked, slender body, his heart skipped a beat. Cheeks turned a bit pinkish.

"O-oi... Here's your shirt" he said quickly, finally turning his red eyes elsewhere. Kuroko grabbed the shirt from the longer one's hand, and quickly hid his body under its fiber.

"Thank you. You're so kind" he thanked, some sarcasm hidden behind his words, while pulling the shirt lower to hid the most critical places. He didn't want anyone to see that part of him – ever.

Kagami sat slowly on the couch, cheeks stil red as he placed the towel onto Tetsuyas head. He gently pulled him closer, trying to dry his hair.

"What are you doing...? I can do that by myself" Tetsuya said quickly as his face turned even more red.

"Just... Let me do this" redhead requested silently.

After those words a complete silence filled the room. It was so silent that you could almost hear the walls whispering something in their own langue to others.

Bluenette squeezed the white shirt into his fists while his head almost rested against Kagami's chest. His heart was about to burst out breaking his bones.

Taiga just stared the smaller one's head as he gently dried his head with a soft, white towel. He had never experienced anything like this before. He usually brought girls to his apartment, not guys. And when he did so, they both were usually drunk, or at least the other one, the girl, was. Then they maybe ate something, and right after they had some passionate, rough sex, full of desire, lacking all the emotions.

Today he had brought a guy, a guy he knew from earlier, a guy who had given his mouth to him. They were both sober now.

The atmosphere in the room was strange, different than ever before. The moment made his heart beat harder and faster than ever before. His cheeks' skin had turner to warm red. His face felt so hot that it would have probably been possible to fry some eggs on his forehead.

"...Sorry for this" Kuroko apologized silently, trying to break the uncomfortable silence.

"It's okay" the other man answered afred waiting a few seconds. After that the whole room was all speechless again.

"...Should we go to bed already? It's getting pretty late already.." Taiga mentioned, desperately trying to make the moment less awkward.

"...Okay. But pleas let me sleep this time" Tetsuya almost whispered under the towel, making Kagami's face to turn even more red, if that was possible. He quickly pulled his hands and the towel away from blue hair.

"Don't worry. I won't touch you like that ever again" he promised, letting a tiny laughter to escape from his lips. Once again he took Tetsuya in his arms, trying not to hurt him any more. He tried to avoid touching those bruises, painful marks.

Redhead carried him all the way to his bedroom, turning off the lights after them. He laid the other onto his soft bed, once again.

Tetsuya turned his face away as Kagami laid next to him and pulled a big planket on their bodies. He could feel his warmth.

"Good night, Kuroko" Taiga whispered right into the smaller one's ear.

He didn't get a response.


	6. Chapter 5

Only a calm breathing of two persons filled a dark bedroom as minutes passed by slowly. Taiga was half asleep, but still half awake. Every inch he mover, every sound his old clock made on the wall woke him up completely once in a while.

As he was finally about to fall asleep, he felt a soft touch on his bare stomach. Redhead opened his tired eyes a bit to see something.

"Mmh..?"

Tetsuya had pushed himself tightly against the others body. Realizing it woke Kagami up in a half of a second.

"O-oi...? Kuroko...?" he murmured silently, surprised. Heart started to race inside his chest like a crazy.

"...It's cold..." bluenette answered, clearly all awake as he pressed his bottom, only protected with a white cloth, against the other even more tightly.

It felt so embarrassing. Tetsuya actually had no idea what to think about this. But he needed it. He lacked the warmth of the other.

Taiga just laid there quietly for a while, until he slowly put his other arm on Tetsuya's body, pulling him closer to himself. They just stayed there for minutes, listening to each other's breathing while the air conditioner whispered silently something. Neither of them understood what it said. Neither of them was interested.

Skin against skin. White fabric protected Kuroko's upper body, keeping his bottom and back safe. It was the only wall between them.

"...I knew you'd get a fever..." What the hell were you even doing out there...? the redhead murmured silently, as he slowly sat up. "…You should take that off. I could warm you up a bit better" he continued. Man's red, pretty tired eyes stared the smaller one. He sat and stared until Tetsuya finally got up. Without saying anything, he stripped the white t-shirt, full of Kagami's scent, and threw it on the floor, not caring where it actually flew.

His cheeks were all red. He was naked. Naked in Taiga's bed. Naked, unprotected, vulnerable. Only the soft darkness of the other's bedroom hid his embarrassment.

Everything overcame his own imagination. He couldn't believe what was happening. For some reason his young heart had gone all crazy.

Taiga pressed the bluenette back on the bed, made him lay down. He pulled the blanket over them, hiding also under it himself. Without saying anything he pulled Tetsuya close to him, pulled him against his own bare chest. Tetsuya knew that Kagami could feel his own, fast and loud pulse. Their chest were pressed against each other. Kagami could probably feel how his heart was close to lose its mind and commit a bloody suicide.

One hand slid slowly on the back of the head, protected by soft, light blue hair. Fingers played with those wild strands of hair. They were already dried.

Silence covered them. Just resonated breathing sliced the air as they kept each other close. Kagami was so damn warm. Hot. He was burning. His heart was probably burning, his insides were probably on fire. So hot he was.

After one eternity Tetsuya finally rose his face up to see Kagami's eyes. Eyelids almost closed he stared the bigger one in the eye. Something was between them. Something electric, or magnetic. That power kept them there. Man close to another.

"...Your eyes are beautiful..." Tetsuya whispered silently. Those red, deep, intense eyes had hypnotized him completely.

The other one just smirked silently, as he slowly brought this other hand to bluenette's warm, pinkish cheek, carefully petting its skin. He just couldn't help but smile.

Without any warning he slowly pressed his soft lips against Tetsuya's. He kissed those sweet lips slowly, while he tried to pull the bluenette on top of him, trying to get him on his half-naked body. His heart was about to melt. Its burning flame started to melt his muscles finally. He felt pretty powerless.

What was happening to him? He couldn't understand.

Some seconds passed, and Taiga finally pulled his head back after Tetsuya had gotten on top of him. He laid on his muscular upper body, looking right into his eyes. Only a red blanket protected their bodies from the bedroom's walls' sights.

They couldn't help but stare each other. Even their heartbeat had resonated. Dry air was full of sparkling magic.

"…You taste like vanilla shake... I like that..." the redhead tried to return the compliment, making the smaller one's face turn all red. He was as red as Kagami's hair, his boxers, his eyes, his blood.

"Shut up" Tetsuya commanded silently as he pressed his forehead against Taiga's chest, hiding his face. Redhead slowly wrapped his hands again around the naked body, wrapping him with warmth. They both felt comfortable lying there.

Who could have known that just one mission, just one wet night, just one blowjob could lead to something like this?


	7. Chapter 6

Kuroko woke up very early in the morning, while Kagami was still asleep. He was still laying on top of the other one, naked. God. How did he let it happen? Sleeping on top of another man sounded... weird. Was it even normal?

However, inside he knew that he liked it. It felt so good. He felt like he was protected from the outer world. Nothing could… have hurt him. Kagami didn't let it happen. And of course, it was warm. He didn't need a second blanket or anything. Kagami was his planket.

He slowly stood up, got up from the warmth and scent of the redhead. Tetsuya carefully put the soft blanket again on Taiga's body before he took his shirt from the floor. It has slept there for the whole night. Kagami's t-shirt. Maybe he could borrow it. His own shirt seemed to be still a bit wet. It'd be too uncomfortable to wear.

oooooooooooooooo

When the noon came, Kagami finally returned to the reality. The sound of his clock on the wall woke him up. Maybe his dream had also something to do with it. Or maybe he was feeling cold when Kuroko wasn't there anymore.

Wait.  
Kuroko.  
Where is he?

Man walked straight to the kitchen with his messy hair, only blood red boxers protecting his crotch from the touch of cold morning air. Eyes were still full of sleepiness. Eyelids felt heavy. Empty. His apartment was empty.

He was alone. All alone. So Kuroko had left already. Why? He could have offered him a good breakfast, clean and dry clothes, a drift home and whatever he'd like to have. So why? Did he feel ashamed of what happened last night? He was just like everyone else. They came for the night and left in the morning

Fine.

oooooooooooooooo

"No! Please! Save my life!" a middle-aged woman begged in front of Kuroko, who had hidden his face, except his hypnotizing blue eyes with a scarf, black scarf.

Those words didn't get to Tetsuya's ears. He ignored them completely. One hit with a knife. She was gone. Woman's bedroom was dyed in red. Her child, dead child laid in the corner, headless. Daughter's white dress had turned in crimson red.

The sight wasn't very pleasing. Many would have thrown up, but Tetsuya just stood there, emotionless, cold.

He had killed a child, an Innocent girl and her mother. Still he didn't feel any regret. He had learned to kill all his thoughts before taking someone's life. When mind was blank, doing anything was possible, easy.

He left the bodies of the mother and the child in their places where they had lost their lives. He didn't want to leave any signs of himself. No-one would ever know that he had done this

*What Kagami-kun would say if he knew about this* a sudden thought came to his mind.

Wait. Don't think anything like that. Why would he even care? That man isn't part of your life. He's just that guy you have slept with. Twice.

oooooooooooooooo

Cold rays of the sun entered from a clean, wide window lighting up the whole apartment. Kitchen was so clean that it looked like no-one had ever even used it.

Only a dripping coffee maker and the scent of fresh coffee beans showed that there was someone living there, that the time hadn't stopped in there.

Small piece of paper was left on the clean, white table.

"Thanks for letting me stay.  
I made some coffee for you.  
There's some pancakes in the fridge.  
I hope they are eatable.

Kuroko Tetsuya"

oooooooooooooooo

The evening was coldest in weeks. Orange light of setting sun painted everything in warm shades.

It lied.

Nothing was warm.

Tetsuya placed his scarf better around his neck and pushed his palms inside of his jeans' pockets. He tried to cover every inch of his pale skin.

Damn, he was about to freeze.

His fridge at home was all empty, as hungry as its owner's stomach. Last time he had eaten was early in the morning, when he made some pancakes to redhead and himself.

He'd never do pancakes just for someone else. Especially for a guy. Or would he...?

oooooooooooooooo

Bluenette gathered some bread, milk, fish and fruits in his shopping cart as he navigated through the grocery store. He slowly walked along the halls, between the shelves full of food, chocolate, alcohol and other stuff that kept on screaming silently "Buy me! Buy me! You need me"

Tetsuya has learned how to ignore everyone's screams. He doesn't even notice them anymore.

He picked up a few cans of cider before he walked to cash registers, and quickly left the shop with two plastic bags of food that he carried in his hands. He walked all the way to home.

oooooooooooooooo

Silent. Just a clock ticking on the wall. Just the walls whispering to each others. Just nothing inside the apartment. Nothing. Everything had stopped and died, except the pointers of the clock.

17:25

Tick, tick, tick, tack.

And everyone had forgotten the message in the kitchen, on that table. And everyone had forgotten its other side.

" xxxxxxxxxx  
Please call me  
I'd like to see you again soon  
I could offer you some more taste of Vanilla shake"

It had the same script as on the other side.

oooooooooooooooo

Damn. What was he even thinking when he wrote that down?

oooooooooooooooo

The fridge was full again. The fridge was happy.

Some foods like bread and fruits were left on the table. They didn't desire the coolness of Kuroko's old fridge his mother had bought him some years ago.

The whole studio flat was cleaned, everything was on their places. Only the wooden table had some stuff on it, that actually didn't belong there.

Some empty cans. A news paper.

Some black letters on the front page were so giant that even a blind person would be able to read it even if the distance was 10 mails.

"MASS MURDER ON THE GO!"  
"SAM ABARAI HAS BEEN FOUND DEAD"  
"DEAD"  
"MURDER"  
"KILLER"  
"WE WANT HIM"  
"DEAD OR ALIVE"  
they screamed.

oooooooooooooooo

Kuroko had found his way to one park pretty close to his apartment. Sun had already gone down. It would have been pitch black if the lights of Tokyo didn't light up the town. Those lights made everything shine in the colors of the rainbow.

Friday night. Everyone was having fun. Except him. He was just killing some time.

Fresh air and gentle wind made him feel very good. Standing air of his apartment just made his head more dizzy. This air felt good. Thoughts were able to move and evolve.

He had drank once again. Even if he had just promised himself that he'd never drink again.

The ground was waving like a stormy sea. Walking wasn't as easy as usually. He was swaying slowly from side to side as he walked to a wooden bench so he could sit down. Sit down and get forgotten.

Blue eyes followed what the people were doing around him. There was loving couples, fighting couples, partying girls, drunk girls, sober girls, old men, young men, families with their young children, families with their older children, some lonely guys with their dogs. Atmosphere was the same as it was every Friday evening.

Everything was the same.

oooooooooooooooo

"Oh, so cool!" blonde girl laughed as he walked along the streets next to a red headed man. The man was about one and half heads longer than her. They had been hanging this night together.

Redhead – or as we know him – Kagami Taiga wanted to have some fun, wanted to continue his life as he usually did. He didn't waste his time to thinking about that bluenette he had had at his apartment for two nights now. He wanted to go on, live in the moment, go with a flow.

He left his house, and soon he had found a girl to hang out with, to waste some time with. This girl was very beautiful – she had a slim body with pretty big breasts, long, blonde hair and big eyes. Her face was like angel's.

"Yeah. And then I went there and I walked to that guy and I was like "Don't you dare to..."", he was telling an interesting story to her. He wanted to look as strong and cool in her eyes as possible. He wanted to know that he was liked, awesome, a person that anyone would like to have on their side.

oooooooooooooooo

Couple, couple, another couple, lesbian couple, straight couple, cosplaying couple, nerd couple, couple, couple, a couple which's man looked similar. Way too similar.

Red and black hair, long and strong body, a similar voice reached his ears as that couple walked towards that wooden bench where he sat. Ridiculous eyebrows, intense eyes. Kagami Taiga. And a girl. A girl he didn't know.

What the hell were they doing together? Did Taiga this on purpose? Even if he had left a message that told he did want him to focus on the bluenette from now on. Between the lines he asked him to stay away from other people.

He didn't want to see him with someone else. Especially with an ugly girl like that.

Tetsuya stood up from the bench and he quickly walked to the redhead, who was completely focused on that girl. Damn, it annoyed him. His blood poisoned by alcohol was boiling.

"Kagami-kun" Kuroko asked for his attention by calling his name. World was still spinning. He couldn't walk straight, couldn't stand still. His words were blurred – he was clearly drunk.

Kagami turned his face quickly to a smaller man standing right in front of him. Pure surprisement took over his face in a half of a second. He wasn't expecting to meet him here.

"What are you doing with that bitch?" Tetsuya asked without holding his words back. He looked straight into Kagami's soul with his big, blue, deep eyes. He was more annoyed than ever. He made the girl look shocked.

Do something! her gaze screamed as he tried to reach toward the redhead's face. She didn't want anyone to act like that towards her.

"What are you doing here?" Taiga asks, avoiding to answer to Kuroko's question. He had no idea what to do. This wasn't anything that he'd experience every day.

Tetsuya reached his hands towards the taller man, taking a tight grap of his shirt on his chest. He rised on his tiptoes, trying to get closer to his face. He didn't turn his gaze away even for a second. He didn't even blink his eyes.

"I don't like seeing you here with that bitch. Leave her, now" Tetsuya commanded silently with a straight face.

Kagami had to still look a bit downwards so he could see Kuroko's face, his blue eyes. His heart beated in a confusement. What he should day?

"Who the hell is that, Taiga!" girl screamed angrily.

"Shut up" Tetsuya glared her from the corner of his eyes. You could se pure hate in his look.

Just it made the girl turn his back and walk away with her high-heels. She was emotionally hurt. No one had ever done anything like this to her.

oooooooooooooooo

Kagami opened the door of his apartment and literally threw Tetsuya inside. What the hell was his problem!?  
"What was that!?" he yelled while closing the door. "What the hell were you thinking? You're drunk again? What is wrong with you!" man continued. Kuroko had lost his balance and fell to the floor. He tried to stand back up  
while the world spins around him like a merry-go-round.

"Didn't you read my message?" he asked silently as he raised his blurred face with some blush caused by alcohol on his cheeks. "I left you a message. I wrote that there was some pancakes and stuff" he muttered as he started to take some small steps towards the other.

"Yeah. Why are you talking about that now?"

"There was some text on the other side."

"What?"

Tetsuya grabbed again on Kagami's shirt, pulling him closer to himself, so he didn't need to stand on his tiptoes – it wasn't very easy now, when the cider he had drunk was weakening his ability to keep his balance. Taiga slowly leaned over.

"xxxxxxxxxxx. Please call me. I'd like to see you again soon" he almost whispers, saying exactly the same words he had written down. "I could offer you some more taste of Vanilla shake"

Kagami's heart skipped a beat. What the hell was that guy talking!? His face turned all red.

"Kuroko... You're drunk. You should go to sleep" Taiga said quickly. He didn't let that angriness to come out between his lips in shape of words anymore. Bluenette needed to sleep his drunkenness away so they could talk again in the morning.

"No, no, no..." he said again and again, till staring right into Kagami's eyes. "Did you hear what I said? Did you get what I meant?" he kept asking silently, slowly.

"I don't want to see you with anyone else again. You're mine. Mine"

Well Kagami didn't expect to hear that. His eyes widened a bit as his lungs started to reject air. He couldn't breath.

"...Kuroko.. You should go to sleep... I could-" he started, but his sentence was left in a halfway when Tetsuya suddenly pressed his warm lips against the taller one's own. He kissed him passionately, eyes tightly closed. He didn't let the other one to say anything anymore. He had completely sealed his lips.

Taiga's heart had lost its mind completely. It beated like a crazy. It almost hurt. He felt like he was getting a heart attack.

After ten long seconds he finally pulled his head away, breathing heavily.  
"Kuroko, you're drunk"

"Yeah. So?"

". . ."

Without being able to say anything anymore he took Tetsuya in his arms, carried him all the way to his bedroom. No one had slept this often in his bed in years.

"You have to sleep" he said quickly as he covered the smaller one's slender body with his blanket.

"But where will you sleep..? Please don't leave me..." he kept begging with a blurred voice. He clearly couldn't control his speaking perfectly.

"I'll be sleeping here. Okay? Just close your eyes and relax" he instructed silently. Man took his shirt off, left it laying on the floor before he laid next to Tetsuya. He immediately pressed his body against Kagami's chest.

"Good night, Kuroko. See you tomorrow, he mumbled, pressing a gentle kiss on his forehead.


	8. Chapter 7

Kagami was making some food in the kitchen very early in the morning, wearing only his black jeans – and underwear, of course. He wasn't able to sleep well. He woke up once in a while, about two times in hour. Last night made him think about so many things.

What was Kuroko even thinking last nigh? Why was he drunk? What was he talking about? Even if he was drunk, did he mean what he said? Or did he just lie to both of them?

That idiot.

They'd have to talk when that sleepyhead would get up.

oooooooooooooo

A pounding headache woke Kuroko up in late morning. Clock told that it was almost noon. But it didn't matter to him. He had no reason to go to sleep early and get up before the Sun would rise. No. He could come and go like it felt good.

After some time of pointless laying and rolling in the sheets he finally got up, still wearing all his clothes – jeans, shirt, and a hoodie. No wonder his body felt hot and breathing wasn't easy.

God. Why did he drink again? Hopefully Taiga would give him some aspirin.

Man walked slowly to kitchen. His hair was a total mess. Seeing that bedhead made his corners of the mouth rise a bit.

"Morning, beautiful" he said quickly, hinting on that blue mess that was covering Kuroko's head, pure sarcasm hidden in his tone. The kitchen air was full of different scents from fried eggs to sweet, fresh orange juice. It made him feel even worse. It was so close that he didn't throw up on the floor.

Without saying anything Tetsuya walked to the table and sat down. It was way too easy to see that he was now regretting that he drank yesterday. Kagami brought some fresh orange juice that had some pulp in it and a white pill on a small plate to him.

"Your breakfast" he said, wide smile on his lips.

Bluenette thanked silently, before he swallowed that pill and drank that fresh juice full of vitamins and energy. It made him feel immediately a bit better.

Kagami sat on the other side of the table, to the opposite of him. He didn't eat anything – he had probably done it already. He just sat there, staring at the smaller one silently, before he opened his mouth.

"What the hell was that yesterday?" he asked straight. He really wanted to know what Tetsuya had in mind. Of course he wouldn't get perfect answer. He was drunk yesterday, and probably didn't remember everything he had said and done.

"...I don't know... I'm sorry for all this burden" he apologized silently, with a polite tone in his voice. He tried to hide his nausea by keeping his voice as steady as possible – he failed doing it. Kagami could hear and see trough him.

"You know that I was really worried about you. What happened was very reckless" he kept preaching with his strong voice.

"I know..."

Taiga let an annoying silence to fell upon them. He kept quiet for minutes and minutes, and the other one didn't either have anything to say. He had shamed himself.

"...And those things you were saying, too... Do you remember? When I had already brought you to my apartment. You were acting so bizarre that I just had to bring you here. You were threat to everything and everyone when you were outside. You were looking at my date like you could kill her anytime. And that is something that I don't allow. I understood that you were jealous, but I don't accept behavior like that, not from anyone, not towards women" he kept his face straight as he stared the smaller one with blaming eyes. But Tetsuya kept his eyes on table, not wanting to meet his eyes.

"...Yeah... I remember..."

"...Did you really mean that?"

Well that question was a bit too straight. It came way too quickly, from behind of a corner. He didn't expect him to ask that.

Unfortunately he remembered. And he knew he couldn't just deny it. Remembering it all made his face turn a bit pinkish. He tried to hide the change of his skin's color under his front hair.

Coldness of his hair just highlighted that blush on his cheeks.

His heart beat like a maniac.

" ...Yes" he muttered silently between his lips, still keeping his gaze away from his face.

"So you would like to date me?"

"...Yes..."

"So you would like me to be only yours?"

Oh stop asking embarrassing questions like that! Even his earlobes felt hot. He was all red down to his neck.

" ..."

"Well?"

"...Yes..."

And once again it felt like the time had stopped around them. Everywhere was silent. Nothing moved. Everything had died around them. One eternity later Kagami finally smirked and let a silent laughter escape between his lips.

"Nobody had said that to me for years. I'm confused, Kuroko" he smiled. The smile reached his red eyes. Tetsuya finally raised his gaze from the table. The other looked amused.

"...I think I should just go" bluenette muttered, as he slowly stood up. His headache was gone. Aspirin had killed his pain. But it didn't make the shame even a bit smaller.

Young man started to walk slowly towards the door that leaded outside. He heard how Kagami also left the table and followed him without saying anything.

"Are you really going outside looking like that? Comb your hair!" he laughed as he pressed his other shoulder against the wall next to the door. He watched how Kuroko tired to put his shoes on and comb his messy hair with his slim fingers.

"Goodbye, Kagami-kun" he murmured silently, not looking at him even once as he opened the door quickly, ready to leave.

"Wait! You forgot something!" Taiga said suddenly, as he pulled away from the wall. His words made the smaller one confused. Forgot? What had he forgotten? Did he have some bag with him yesterday? He couldn't remember.

He slowly raised his head as Kagami walked to him. Without any warnings he pressed a quick kiss on Tetsuya's lips, a small grin on his own.

An unexpected kiss in the morning made his heart and legs melt.


	9. Chapter 8

Days passed, weeks passed, time passed but Kagami didn't contact Tetsuya. He didn't call, didn't message. It was like he had never been in his life. It was like he had forgotten Kuroko completely. It was like he didn't want to even see him anymore.

Bluenette just waited and waited, wasting his days hanging on the streets, staring at his phone, thinking of him. He couldn't get that redhead out of his head anymore. He had conquered his thoughts completely. Everywhere he went, everything he did, everything he at reminded him of Kagami in one way or another.

"This tastes like his lips"  
"This tastes a bit like his cock"  
"That guy in a radio sounds a bit like him"  
"We met for the first time in a place like that"  
"Kagami had cereals like that at his place"  
"This smells like him"

Damn. He had to get something else to think before he'd go crazy.

Why to waste your time on someone who doesn't even care about you if you can do something else?

ooooooooooooooooo

Tetsuya opened the door to his boss' office slowly before he stepped in. He still felt ashamed of what he had done, and kept his gaze on the floor, showing his modesty. The man raised his look from the paper to the guy who stood in front of his table. His expression was calm.

"You want something?" he murmured with his low voice.

"I need something to do. Do you have anything for me?" Tetsuya asked, still looking down. He was afraid to rise his head.

"Yes. I actually have" boss said quickly before he grabbed some papers from one box of his table. "One guy has probably seen one of our worker's face. We can't take any risks. We have to get rid of that guy before he tells about us to the police" man kept telling. Kuroko finally raised his gaze to his boss.

"Who is that guy? Just show me his face and I'll kill him"

"Well, I bet you know this guy even if I didn't show you his face, but wait a second..." he muttered. He looked through the papers, searched a picture among them and put it quickly on the table. The face of that person was way too familiar for Tetsuya. "Ryota Kise. That model in every magazine's covers"

Oh God, no. This must be a bad joke.

He had to kill Ryota Kise. That famous pretty-boy from his school years. That guy who had been on his side for years now. That guy who was his best friend.

"And this time you really have to kill him. If you fail again, I'm not afraid to torture you" the man said with his strong voice. He wasn't kidding.

"...Okay. I'll do it" his mouth agreed on the job without permission.

"Good. Nine days and he's got to be dead"

"Yes, sir"

What had he done? What had he agreed on?

oooooooooooooooo

The phone rang on the bed just for three seconds before the blonde pressed the green button and raised it to his pierced ear.

"Oi, Kurokocchi! You haven't called me in ages!" he said to the phone, excited, pure happiness in his voice. "I've missed your voice!"

Kuroko sat in his bedroom, leaning against the wall as the blue eyes stared the roof of his apartment. His eyes were full of melancholy.

He'd kill that happy, beautiful guy on the other side of the call.

"...I'd like to meet you, Kise-kun" he answered after two seconds of silence, emotionlessly.

"Eh? Kurokocchi, this isn't like you. Has something happened?" the tone of the model became clearly worried. It made Tetsuya smile slightly.

"No. Not actually. I just want to talk with you right now. Are you free?" he asked. Kise could probably hear him smiling.

"I have time for you anytime. Let's meet in the front of that new cafe near your place in thirty minutes. See you, Kurokocchi!" he said quickly before the call got disconnected.

Conversation was over in seconds. But they'd meet in half of an hour face to face and continue.

oooooooooooooooo

Kise stood already on the street wearing a white, loose sweater and tight jeans. The outfit looked perfect on him. But what clothes didn't look flawless on someone like him? There weren't ones.

"Kurokocchi!" he waved his hand with a wide smile on his face as he recognized hid friend's figure from the other side of the street. It has been weeks since they had last spent time like this together.

Kuroko slowly walked to him. He had covered his body with black jeans - that had actually turned more grayish - and a gray jacket to block the cold wind. He was far from being as stylish as Kise.

The blonde ran to him and wrapped his arms around his friend. It was easy to tell that he was happy to see his friend after so long time.

"Let's go inside. It's cold here" Tetsuya said silently, without any reaction on his friend's sudden hug.

oooooooooooooooo

They had found a table from the furthest corner of the coffee shop, and Tetsuya decided that they'd sit there. Kise couldn't say anything. Kuroko took his jacket off, showing off the white shirt decorated with thin, black stripes that he was wearing. He placed his jacket on the chair next to him before he went to get something to drink.

The coffee shop was opened just some months ago. It was decorated beautifully inside - the atmosphere was so romantic you could smell the love floating around. Tables were made out of dark brown wood and their legs were black, beautiful metal. Sofas around the tables were deep red, walls were painted with reddish brown. The lighting was gloomy - just some candles and a few dim light bulbs hanging from the roof.

The place was something that one would give anything to have their first date and the first kiss in there. It was made for lovers, for small kissed, loving whispers and intense looks.

But Tetsuya wasn't there for stuff like that. He was there with his best friend who had chosen this place so they could talk.

Kise had always been a desperate romanticist.

Ryota bought a cup of hot, steaming green tea seasoned with a small amount of vanilla. He probably tried to take car of his appearance by avoiding coffees full of sugar and calories. Was it really that awful to be a model? You couldn't eat anything you wanted. But blonde ruined his diet by buying also a piece of chocolate cake. It was covered with whipped cream and chocolate chips - it looked so tasty that Tetsuya started to be a bit jealous. The caramel latte or the strawberry cupcake he had bought didn't look as delicious as that god-like looking piece of cake.

Kuroko stayed quiet for a while and took a sip of his hot latte. Its sweet, warm, soft taste conquered his mouth. It tasted like a kiss of an angel. He just stared at the man on the other side of the table silently. Model seemed to be posting some pictures of himself on Instagram, Facebook and other social medias. After four and a half minutes he finally was willing to put his phone away, leaving it to his pocket. With a small smile on his face he tasted his tea - a small cough and a twisted look on his face told to blue haired one that the drink was still way too hot to fill your mouth with it.

"Did you want to talk about something, Kurokocchi? You didn't sound like your usual self in the phone" he asked with his burned, painful tongue shaping the soft words in his mouth. He tried to smile, to show that his mouth's insides weren't in pain - failing at it.

"Nothing much" he denied looking away with his blue eyes - he didn't want to bring out any of his problems yet. He wanted to hear something about his friend's life. Kise's explanations always brought a smile on his lips - he was so exited about evrything. "But how have you been with Aomine-kun? Are you still together?" he asked. He had realized during their common years that Ryota loved nothing more than telling about his feelings towards someone. Oh, how many times he had heard that "how he had found the love of his life this time" and "how their love will last until the end of time".

And he was right. The look in his golden eyes brightened in a tenth of a second.

"We've been great! And of course we're still together! Nothing can tear us apart" he told with a wide small on his lips. "He's so perfect... Sometimes he can be a bit annoying. You know, he's so damn lazy and can't do like anything by himself. Sometimes I feel like I was his mother" blonde laughed silently. "But I don't mind that. I actually like it that I can get to do something like that. I feel like I was all normal person with a normal relationship".

Right. It must be hard to be known everywhere. No one thinks you as "a normal person who does normal stuff". It's almost as the same as the thing that guys can't think about that even girls shit.

"We've been spending a lot of time together. Usually we just sit together and watch TV and I can lean against him and enjoy his warmth. It feels so good. Sitting there, enjoying his scent and heartbeat. I love it" he keeps telling and Kuroko listens. He's all ear. "But we've had a few extraordinary dates already. One day we went to the cinema to see that new romantic movie everything is talking about. You know it? That one where Leonardo DiCaprio acts the main protagonist? It was so sad! I cried my eyes out when Daiki had fallen asleep!" he started to get more and more exited. His words came faster and faster out of his mouth.

"But... It was actually kinda cute... Daiki knew that I'd like it. Even if he didn't give a fuck, he still decided to go and see it with me. He really cared" his tone calmed down a bit. His smile was full of love, full of happiness.

If Aomine continued like this, he and Kise would really be a perfect couple. They wouldn't break up after three weeks.

Oh, but they'd anyway have to say goodbye to each other in nine days...

The blonde's stories sounded really amazing. Tetsuya was getting more and more jealous by every word. He wanted to experience something like that.

"And you know... Overnight.." Ryota continued, now with a stupid smile on his face. He looked like a teenage girl that had kissed a guy she liked for the first time in the school's disco wher she had went without getting a permision from her parents. "We finally... had sex" he spitted out his words with a silent giggling

That made Tetsuya's eyes pop out.

"Really?"

"Yes...! Really!"

Kuroko was actually kinda intrested in this subject. He had been close to having sex with another guy - and probably being the bottom. He didn't expect that someone as big, masculine and strong man like Kagami would let someone like Tetsuya - small, slender, almost pathetic guy - to fuck him. He wanted to know what it would have felt if he had agreed on it.

"What happened? How was it?" he asked some questions with his heart beating inside his chest. He knew that Kise would tell him - he wasn't that kind of a guy who wouldn't tell something like that to his friends if asked. The questions made his face to turn a bit pinkish. He tried to hide it by raising his cup of tea to his lips, testing if it already drinkable.

"...It started with just a one small kiss. It became more and more rough when the seconds passed. The passion took over our bodies. We couldn't stop. We wanted more. We wanted each other. He took off my shirt, my pants, my every piece of clothing. And I did same to him. We fell on the bed, still kissing, naked. I tought I'd lose my mind. My heart beated so fast it almost hurted. It almost broke my bones as it tried to burst out" he started explaining with lots of details, embarrassed. "He kissed my body everywhere. When I was rock-hard, dripping wet he finally started preparing me for more. His fingers inside me filled me completely. He made me melt. Touching that small spot inside of me that made me whine in pleasure made me come in seconds. Even if we were far from the actual act. At that point I knew that it'd be best that I've ever experienced" he giggled, playing with his blonde hair, pushing strands behind his other earlobe.

"When he finally got inside me... God... I can't even explain what it felt like... It felt so weird but at the same time so good... It took me some time before I forgot the weird feeling and focused completely on pleasure. For heavens sake, our hips melted as one, we were part of each other. I haven't felt anything that good ever before... I can't explain it perfectly. You have to experience it by yourself to understand" he finally stopped.

As he focused his gaze again on Kuroko's face he turned as red as the strawberry that was on top of the bluenette's cupcake. "I-I'm sorry! I know you're not into guys so... Man, I'm sorry...!" he apologized eyes full of embarrassment. Tetsuya actually didn't get what he was even apologizing for.

"I'm so jealous" he muttered, focusing his eyes completely on the threats on the table right before his eyes.

"E-eh..?"

"You get to feel something like that when the one I like has forgotten me perfectly. He hadn't even called me in weeks" he sighd, dissapointed. He kept his look away from his friend. A short silence fell upon them.

"He..? You like..? S-so you..?" he asked many questions without being able to finish even one of them. He was clearly confused. Why hadn't anyone told him about this!?

"Don't cling on the details" smaller one required. This was something he wasn't used to talking about.

"...What is he like? How did you meet?" now was Ryota's turn to ask the questions. He looked like someone had just pulled the carpet off under him. He didn't understand anything anymore. But he wanted to know more. It was surprising to hear that Tetsuya had feelings for someone. This wasn't something you'd get to hear every day. He wanted to know more of that person Tetsuya had fallen for.

"...We met about one month ago. We were drunk and he brought me to his apartment. I thought he was just kind and offered me a place to sleep, but he actually wanted to fuck" he said without covering his words with sugar. Strict way of telling that made the other to laugh out loud. Even his eyes teared up.

"What!? Are you being serious!? Kurokocchi, you idiot! If someone wants you to sleep with him when you've just met them, they want to fuck you!" he laughed. He just couldn't understand. He was so damn amused. Kuroko blushed a bit in embarrassment.

"I was too drunk to get it" he tried to defend himself.

"Well, what happened? Did you guys fuck or something?" Ryota asked smiling widely.

"No"

"Well how did you get out of that situation? You were alone at his place, drunk, and I'm sure he was way taller and more muscular than you."

"I gave him a blowjob" answering his friend's questions made him turn just as red as he was on that night. He didn't want to remember. But he couldn't forget the salty taste of Kagami's manhood on his lips. His answer seemed to amuse the blonde even more. Another laughter escaped from his mouth.

"Really!? Did he like it?" he asked clearly holding in his tiny laughs like if he didn't think that his friend could please some other man. Well, it actually wasn't like him so he had his reasons for his doubt.

"...I think so"

"You think so?"

"...He whined and moaned, and cummed after just few minutes" he answered silently, hoping that no one in the same space as them would hear.

"Oh my God, Kurokocchi! You're getting lewd!" Kise giggled in amusement, focusing back on his tea. Finally it was just the right temperature for his sensitive mouth.

Kurko croaked silently for an answer, filling his mouth with the sweet drink full of calories and sugar that Kise was afraid of.

"But... We haven't been doing very well lately..." Tetsuya started another story, a small amount of sadness in his voice. "...Like I told, he haven't called me in weeks. I'm afraid that he hates me... But I really, like really like him and... I'd like to spend more time with him... So.. I just don't know what to do, and... I thought that you could help me. You've had so many relationships in your life and I thought that you could give me a bit of advice" he muttered, still staring at the cup in his hands. He had already drank about an half of the warm, brown liquid.

"Does he have any reasons to hate you?" Kise asked, smile, laughter and grin completely washed off of his face. He looked pretty worried - seeing Kuroko that sad wasn't normal. He just wanted him to be happy in his life.

"Actually, yes. I was pretty stupid when I was drunk last time..." he told without revealing any unimportant details of that night. He didn't remember much, but wanted to keep the small parts that still were in his memory as his own. No one should ever know.

"Kurokocchi, I don't think that's a good reason" the blonde smiled gently. "If you really feel like that you should be the one who calls him. What if he's also waiting for you to call him? Get yourself together and call him, or even send him a message tonight. If he doesn't answer or says that he doesn't like you, then he's a fucking asshole. You don't deserve anyone like that. You should forget him, call me and go out with me to have fun" he grinned, making the smaller one to raise his eyes to Ryota.

...He knew that Kagami would do something like that. He'd end the call after two seconds, aftr telling him that he didn't want to see him ever again or something like that. He knew it.

"...Thanks... I think I will..." Tetsuya muttered, laying the warm cup on the table from his hands. All of sudden he reached towards Kise's chocolate cake with his own, small fork, stealing a pretty big bite of it, bringing it to his mouth. "I've been desiring your cake for over twenty minutes now. I couldn't hold back anymore" he smiled to the blonde as the velvety taste of chocolate filled his mouth. The cake actually melted on his tongue.

"HEY! That's not fair!" Ryota cried out as he reached his fork to Kuroko's cupcake. "Well at least I can taste your cupcake now!" he tried to hold his grin back as he took about an half of Tetsuya's pastry.

"Don't be so childish!"

"Who's the one being childish here!?" the blonde asked with the widest smile in the world decorating his face. He had some crumbs of the sweet strawberry cupcake in the corner of his mouth.


	10. Chapter 9

"Aominecchii! Come here already!" Kise asked with a playful tone in his voice. He was sitting alone in the living room of his boyfriend all alone, while the dark haired one was in the kitchen, preparing dinner for them.

Three months.

They had already been dating for three months. It's a pretty long time, at least for them.

Aomine has always been that kind of a guy who just gets bored in weeks. He doesn't want to stare at the same face from the month to another. He needs changes.

Kise's pretty much the same. He has so many girls around him and he wants to try out as many as possible, even if he doesn't like any of them. Maybe he does it to see if he could fall in love with someone he doesn't actually even know.

But this relationship is a bit different. Neither one of them feels a need to change their partner. Neither one wants to cheat on each other. Both of them want to continue and see if this could really work out for a bit longer.

But it won't.

Nine days has passed since the blonde went out with his best friend to drink coffee. Nine days has passed since they talked about everything from porn to politics. Nine days.

Today is the deadline.

Today is their anniversary day.

\- – -

The living room was decorated beautifully. It was very gloomy there. Just some, maybe twenty or thirty candles light up the room. On the table, on the bookshelves, around the floor was laying tens of red petals of rose. It's so damn romantic.

Outside was dark. No light rays got in through the glass.

It's like they had separated themselves from the reality.

TV was shut. Classic radio channel played some silent, peaceful songs on the background. Ryota listened to them eyelids gently closed as his heart beat a bit harder than usually. He could hear its sound in his ears

It was so warm. It was so comfortable being there.

"Shut up and wait!" Aomine shouted from the fully lighted kitchen, but he didn't sound angry or anything. It just isn't his style to say sweet words and be all lovey-dovey in any situation. He has grown up to keep on a rough cover.

Nights like this isn't something he'd suggest or plan. It's all thanks to Kise's romantic soul that they're even spending this night together. It's all thanks to Kise that the living room of his small apartment looks like that – it's usually a pure mess. Clothes, books, socks, porn magazines and pens laying on the floor without no coordination.

Thanks to Kise, this will probably be one of the best nights in their lives.

With a warm scent flowing up from the kitchen, Aomine finally walked to the living room. He stripped his deep grey apron that has some stains on it.

"It'll be ready in half an hour" the man muttered silently, hinting on the food that's heating up in the oven.

Kise focused his smiling, gold eyes to the face of his lover, still sitting on a soft, chocolate colored sofa that's made for two persons.

"I can't wait," the blonde said silently, asking the other to sit down next to him.

Aomine didn't have to think about what Kise was requesting with his eyes for even a second. He lowered his eyelids a bit as he sat down, right next to the model, his model.

Oh god, how much he would have been ready to give if he could get some pictures of his model that were made just for his eyes. Just for his lonely nights, so he could even imagine the other to be there with him, having fun.

Maybe someday he could ask it.

"...I've done too many things today" Daiki complained silently, pressing his back against the sofa, raising his face towards the roof. The look on his face was really tired. If Kise wasn't there, he'd probably fall asleep. He wasn't that kind of an energetic guy who'd do a lot of stuff every day. No, he never did anything, and even then he needed at least one nap a day.

He was lazy as shit.

"Oh c'mon, Aominecci! I've done everything for us today! Only thing you've done was that you walked to that small shop on the opposite of your apartment and put that food in the oven" Kise laughed silently as he pressed himself against the taller one's strong body. He tried to keep his gaze at Aomine's face.

"But it's way too much for me. I want some sleep" the darker one muttered with a squeaking voice. Even if he liked sitting there, next to Kise while the air around them was almost poisoned with the romantic scent of candles, roses, and home made food, he couldn't say that. He had to look cool. It happened always subconsciously.

"Don't you dare to fall asleep! We have to eat and take a bath together and then we'll make out through the night" Ryota said without no unsureness in the tone of his voice. All the things Kise did list wasn't anything that Aomine would enjoy that much, but the last thing mentioned got his attention.

"You really think so?" Daiki muttered, a small grin turning his corners of the mouth a bit upwards without him even noticing. He finally opened his eyes completely and focused the intense, but tired gaze of his dark eyes to his lovers face.

"Yes" Kise's passion towards everything that Aomine liked. That guy had always energy for anything, he was always ready for anything, he'd always take everything seriously – sometimes maybe a bit too seriously. It was something that Aomine liked about him among all of the other things he had learned about the other one during these three months.

Saying a thing like that with a straight face was something that Aomine really enjoyed hearing.

Kise really seemed to love the last time they made out. He's desperate to get some more.

"Well, if you want it that badly..." the darker man said with a small grin on his lips, leaning slowly towards the other. He slowly brought his other hand to Kise's farther shoulder, getting second by second closer to his body, being pulled to his warmth like a positive side of magnet pulls the negative side to it. He could sense how Ryota's heart started to beat a bit faster as he finally pulled him for an intense kiss.

He could feel his heartbeat through the sensitive skin of his reddish lips, soft lips.

They examined each other's mouths and lips completely using only their beating tongues and lips. The kiss neither of them had ever had like before lasted over a minute, maybe a two, or three. The time disappeared around them.

Finally Kise had to pull himself a bit further to get some air. His body was screaming for some air. He was about to lose his consciousness due the air loss in his blood. He breathed heavily, other hand squeezing the fabric of Daiki's shirt tightly on his other shoulder.

But he didn't let the insensitivity between them to end. He gently sink his white teeth in Aomine's lower lip, biting it for a few seconds, before he finally let the other's mouth completely alone. Eyes closed, heart beating, lungs bringing more and more oxygen to his cells.

The moment was perfect.

They were looking deep inside other's eyes, gaze full of lust, love, intensivity. They needed to be there. It was just as important to them as breathing is for everyone, or as everyone needs food to live.

Aomine was Kise's food, his meal for tonight. He slowly licked his own upper lip, staring right at his handsome, strong characterics with his golden eyes. Some reddish blush decorated his cheeks. It looked just like someon had put some make up on his face to bring some colour, but it was all natural this time. It was his own body who had put that colour there.

And Daiki couldn't help but stare. Ryota looked somehow a bit pathetic when he was looking at him with desperate eyes like that, like begging for more without any words said. It made his other corner of his mouth to turn up a bit, slowly.

He tried to hide his own excitement and heartbeat.

He tried to look calm, almost cold, but he couldn't. Not this time.

He also wanted more. Wanted so badly that it overcame his self-control.

With his breathing still a bit heavier than usually, he pressed his lips again on Kise's mouth, this time he let the kiss become more rough. He squeezed his eyelids together as he pulled his blonde model-boyfriend closer with all his power. He almost forced him to a really, really rough, almost a brutal kiss.

But Kise didn't fight back.

His lips danced with Daiki's owns, following their steps, making the dance perfectly coordinated. If it had been some kind of a competition, they had probably won.

But it didn't last long. Both of them lost their breaths in less than a half of a minute. They had to pull away, both unwillingly.

A deep silence surrounded them as they held each other close, again just fancying each other's eyes like a child does for the stars.

"Let's skip that fucking bath and the dinner. I want you way too much. I want you now" Aomine murmured with a pretty aggressive tone in his voice. Kise sighed silently just for the mental pleasure he got from hearing a thing like that.

"Please... Take me already" the blonde whispered, begging Daiki with his eyes. He didn't let go of his shirt for even a second. He wanted to be close, stay close, get closer.

Damn, he wanted Aomine so badly.

The darker man didn't hesitate for even a tenth of a second. He brought his other hand to Kise's back of a head, wrapped his fingers tightly around his heir, pulling it tightly. Sweet pain in the skin of his head made the model moan silently, as he raised his face towards the roof, following Daiki's hand. He felt how those soft lips were placed on the skin of his neck.

Aomine liked, kissed, bit his skin. He clearly wasn't afraid of leaving marks after him. He clearly didn't give a fuck if Kise had any photo-shoots during the next few days, and if he had to be modeling with his neck shining in different shades of purple and blue.

"A-a..." Ryota whined with a pitched tone as he closed his eyes tightly. Hiss palms were searching for a place to stay on Daiki's shoulders, head, upper back, without finding a good spot. He was helpless as a virgin.

Aomine continued to massage the other's neck with his mouth, roughly, no thought of pulling back for a while. He loved hearing, how he actually could make Kise sound like he was fucked with just small, teasing touches.

But suddenly, way too quickly Daiki pulled his head away, leaving the sensitive neck without any touching. Kise opened his eyes a bit, biting his lower lip with his white teeth very embarrassed. His heart beat like a maniac. "...Why did you stop?" young man whispered silently, clearly wanting more. He loved the way Aomine bit and sucked his skin, making his mind go white with the sweet pain he caused.

"...Where are the condoms?" Daiki asked silently, whispered against his boyfriend's skin. He wasn't that kind of a guy who would neglect using the protection. No, he didn't want to get any kinds of diseases that would be with him until the end of time.

"...What? Didn't you bring them with you?" Ryota asked whispering. He had thought for the whole time that Daiki would take those things with him. No, he hadn't had any idea that he should have brought them.

"...Fuck it.. It seems like we don't have any..." the man murmured gritting his teeth really annoyed. Realizing a thing like that was a total mood killer. He wanted to be closer to the love of his life, but no way it would happen if they didn't have condoms.

"...Are we doing it without them...?" Kise asked even more silent questions, not having any idea of where the situation would now lead. Aomine just snorted silently before he slowly leaned away. The look in his eyes told about how damn angry he was inside.

"Hell no. I'm going to buy some" Daiki muttered quickly before he stood up, leaving the other alone on the sofa. Kise looked at him with a bit widened eyes, like a puppy would look at his owner when they left him alone. "I will do it quickly" the dark-haired man added before turning his back to the other.

Kise got up from the sofa too, following Aomine to the door that leaded outside. He saw how he was already pulling on his jacket, shoes already protecting his feet. When he was ready to go, he walked to the blonde and pressed a rough kiss on his lips that told well how much he wanted him. Other palm found its way to Ryota's right buttock and squeezed it hard before he pulled away, again.

"I'll be back in ten minutes. Wait for me" he promised and left in a heartbeat.

Kise was all alone again. He'd be alone for ten minutes.

Well, he would have a perfect time to take a bath now.

He slowly walked from the hallway to the bathroom. The male turned the lights on after him, before taking off his clothes. Different pieces of fabric fell down on the warm floor. Instead of a well dressed up blonde there was standing now a naked young man. His slender, but still muscular body was perfect, his scarless skin was like an angel's. He was perfect in every way.

When the warm steam started to fill the room, Ryota sink his body in the water of the bath. The water touched his body everywhere, held him close, safe. It felt so good, so relaxing. The warmth and the softness of it made every each muscle to relax completely. The blonde closed his eyelids gently, listening to the silence that was drifting around the space. He was all alone, without Aomine, but it actually felt good. He had some time to be alone, some time to just relax before evening would become simply perfect. Daiki would carry him to the bedroom and they would be one until the sunrise. It'd be just perfect.

Minutes passed slowly by. Second by second he felt himself even more relaxed. He had no energy to move even one finger of his. The steam made him melt completely. Cheeks turned bright red he breathed heavily, heart hitting against his bones inside his chest. He wanted to get up, but he couldn't. The hotness had sucked his every drop of energy away, secretly, without him actually even noticing it. He was powerless, alone. He could hear his own heartbeat way too clearly. It didn't feel good anymore being there.

Aomine would come back soon. He would help him back up before he'd lose his consciousness.

Everything started to go around and around. It felt like he had been in a ship when there was an awful storm outside. Kise opened his eyes, but he didn't even see well. He saw different spots of colors on the walls and on the ceiling. In the corners of his eyes was just black, deep black. It started to get very scary.

"A...mine...cchi..." he tried to whine, beg for help before everything would actually turn black. But the voice that left his mouth was silent, really silent, too silent. He couldn't hear it even himself.

But he could hear how the door opened. Aomine probably came back with those condoms. He would search his boyfriend and help him out of the bath in 10, 9, 8...

Footsteps got closer every second.

But it wasn't Aomine who came. It was the man who was there to kill the other person in the apartment. It was the deadline, and Kuroko had to do it. He had to take the life of his best friend, or something awful would happen. He didn't want to even imagine what his boss would do if he failed his mission again. No, it was the best to just kill him.

It'd be over soon. It wouldn't hurt. He'd try to be as gentle as possible. The best model he knew would go to a better place in minutes.

The beating heart of his had been hardened completely for this. He didn't let himself think about this. He tried to block every each of thoughts that tried to fill up his mind. He kept his eyes locked straight forward as he walked. One step, two steps, three steps, raised hand, opened door that lead to the bathroom.

And Kise was there. He was laying there, looking like he had fallen asleep. He didn't get up, he didn't even turn his face to him. He seemed half dead already.

Tetsuya walked to him through the hot steam in the room. He stood next to the bath, looking straight at Kise's nearly closed, golden eyes. He looked tired. Heavy breathing went between separated, rosy lips. He stared at the blue haired boy like he had taken some drugs and his mind had gone high. He tried to tilt his head a bit, clearly tried to communicate with him, clearly tried to say something.

Ryota couldn't believe his eyes. What was Kuroko even doing here? No, this was his and Aomine's night. He was just imagining things. He had lost his control over his mind completely. It wasn't true. His friend wasn't standing there, no. It was probably his love, but his brains changed his appearance in his eyes for some reason.

"...A...A...mi..n..." he tried to whisper, tried to ask if he really was there.

He couldn't react when a gun was raised to point his forehead. He just stared nowhere with his empty eyes. "A...A...ne..." he tried and tried desperately, not being able to get even Daiki's name out of his mouth.

Sharp and loud noise and everything actually went black in his eyes. His eyelids closed, his breathing stopped, his thoughts flew somewhere from his brains. Every muscle completely relaxed he laid there, breathless, dead, but still beautiful as the red blood started to flow out of the hole in his head. Hot water in the bathtub turned red. There was blood splattered even on the walls.

It was dead silent. Kuroko couldn't help but stare at his best friend, his beautiful, great best friend, an emotionless expression on his face. He wanted to cry deep inside of his soul, but he didn't let himself. It was his duty to do this. If he hadn't done this now, someone else could maybe have done it just some days later, but not as painlessly as he did. Someone could have tortured his best friend for hours before actually letting him go.

No. That was something he didn't want to. It was better like this.

"I'm home!" someone shouted from the door. Aomine had come back, just a bit late to save Kise, just a bit early to let Kuroko escape. Tetsuya froze completely for some seconds. What could he do now? He was standing in the bathroom, gun in his hand, Kise laying dead right in front of him. There was no windows, no other doors where he could have escaped.

The only way to get out was to make another sacrifice.

Just seconds after the dark man stood at the doorway. Bright look in his eyes faded in seconds and his face turned pale. He didn't feel well.

Was that even true? The sight in front of him was something you could see in movies, but no, not in real life. Seeing something like that wasn't something he had planned. No, he didn't want to. No. No. No!

Kise's face was dyed with his own blood, so was his golden hair. The water in the bathtub looked like strawberry juice, thick kind of. The guy standing between them was his friend from the childhood. He was Kise's best friend.

What kind of best friend does something like that?!

"WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE!?" Daiki yelled, pure shock written all over his face. He couldn't believe that. He didn't know how to handle all that what he was seeing. "I'm going to call the cops!" he added before turning his back. He felt like he wanted to throw up, but he couldn't let that happen before he had asked for some help.

Bang!

Another dead body in the house.

He had no choice. He had to kill him.

Tetsuya finally hid his gun inside of his bag. He secretly bit his lower lip as he closed the lights of the bathroom behind him and walked past the bleeding corpse. The blood from his head started to make a lake around his body.

He didn't look back as he walked away like he had done nothing. He left the dead alone, not disturbing them.

ooooooooooooo

About half of an hour later he reached his own apartment. He calmly opened his door and closed it. He calmly took his shoes off and walked to his dark bedroom. But in seconds he broke completely. He fell on the floor on his knees as tears started to fell on his cheeks. He pressed his forehead against the ground, eyelids tightly pressed together.

Tetsuya was hurting. Hurting so bad from the inside. It was like he was being ripped in pieces slowly, with no mercy. He yelled, he cried in the dark without no idea what to do. He couldn't take this. He had just killed his best friend and a friend from his past.

Breathing became harder and harder by every second as he finally started to think about what just had happened.

"What have I done...? What the hell have I done...!?" young man repeated again and again through his tears. His whole body was shaking.

No, he had to get his thoughts somewhere else before he'd lose his mind. The right hand, shaking hand reached towards the pocket of his jeans, picking his phone, bringing it to his face. He had to message his mom, and randomly send a message where he'd say how much he missed her, and how much he was missing her food, especially his chicken sauce and rice. He had to think something else.

Two messages. Someone had missed him.

The other message was from his best friend. It was some days old, because Kuroko hadn't had time to check his phone lately. He had been doing other stuff, like planning how he'd kill his best friend, how to kill a guy who was like the most important person for him in the world. That message was from Kise, from his best friend, from the guy he had just killed.

"You have seemed to be down lately, Kurokocchi. Call me if you want to talk"

Reading the message didn't help him to hold his tears in. No, it made him break down even more. He screamed without hearing his own voice. He was so damn shocked, he couldn't keep himself together. Saliva started to drip out of his mouth. He couldn't even swallow, he had forgotten how one does it.

"Call me if you want to talk"

How much he would have been ready to give if he could have actually been able to do that. Kise had always been there for him. Kise was always the one to cheer him up. And he'd probably been there for

him right now, if he just was still alive.

Now there wasn't anyone for him. Not anyone.

Without no idea of how many minutes, or even hours passed, Tetsuya just cried on the floor. It took too much time to get even a tiny hold of his emotions, to swallow even a few of his tears.

He slowly brought the phone again to his face Another message.

"I'm sorry for not calling you earlier. But would you want to go out with me?"

That message was from Kagami Taiga. Kuroko had thought that he had forgotten him completely. That he was somewhat looking down on him or something. And now he was asking him out.

Tetsuya couldn't help but stare at the screen for minutes with his blurred eyes before he could think. Kagami wanted to go out with him.

Well, what would he lose if he agreed? Well, Taiga could find out his dirty little secret and become scared of him. He'd tell about it to the cops. He'd get arrested. His life would get ruined.

But if that was to happen, he would deserve it. He didn't enjoy a good life after what he had done.

He decided to give it a try.

Fingers wrote slowly a short, but clear answer before he send the message back to the redhead.

"Yes. "


End file.
